In some vehicle transmissions, a ratio varying unit (“variator”) is used to provide a continuous variation of transmission ratio rather than a series of predetermined ratios. These transmissions may be referred to as continuously variable transmissions, infinitely variable transmissions, toroidal transmissions, continuously variable transmissions of the full toroidal race-rolling traction type, or similar terminology. In such transmissions, the variator is coupled between the transmission input and the transmission output via gearing and one or more clutches. In the variator, torque is transmitted by the frictional engagement of variator disks and rollers separated by a traction fluid.
The variator torque is controlled by a hydraulic circuit, which includes hydraulic actuators (i.e., pistons) that apply an adjustable force to the rollers. The force applied by the hydraulic actuator is balanced by a reaction force resulting from the torques transmitted between the surfaces of the variator disks and the rollers. The end result is that in use, each roller moves and precesses to the location and tilt angle required to transmit a torque determined by the force applied by the hydraulic actuators. A difference in the forces applied to the rollers changes the rollers' tilt angle and thus, the variator ratio. A change in the rollers' tilt angle thus results not only in a net torque at the transmission output but could also result in a change in torque direction. The direction of the torque output determines whether the torque application is positive or negative.